postWhedon Buffyverse Episode 3 Trump Card
by jayman419
Summary: Angel tries to deal with the ongoing battle in Los Angeles, while Buffy and Giles fight off the Immortal to rebuild the Watcher's Council. Meanwhile, Faith makes a desperate stand against Colleen for control of the Cleveland Hellmouth.
1. Chapter 1

**Use the chapter menu in the upper right to navigate between multiple posts in the same episode. Visit my page for links to previous episodes.**

Author's Note: This is my version of the post-Whedon Buffyverse. It is rated **Mature** for some dialogue, sexual themes (non-graphic), and violence. I assume you've seen or read all five seasons of Angel and all seven seasons of Buffy. I don't consider anything except aired episodes as canon. (_Fray _has some cool ideas, but we'll get to that later.)

My continued thanks to everyone who's put me on any sort of update list, and to the many people who have sent messages.

**Please take a second to let me know what you think.** I'm not sure if asking for reviews is considered impolite, but I mean no offense. It doesn't have to be anything fancy. It doesn't have to be posted publicly. I just need your opinion.

As always, I hope you enjoy.

jayman

* * *

_Previously on the Post-Whedon Buffyverse:_

_Illyria: You're fading. You'll last ten minutes at best._

_Gunn: Then let's make them memorable._

_Dawn: I'm sick of everyone treating me like some kind of second-class citizen._

_Connor: Do you regret sleeping with me?_

_Bethany: I don't care. Besides, I thought I told you none of this mushy stuff._

_Cordelia: I'm real this time._

_Angel: I don't know if I can trust you… I want to believe you._

_Gwen: I want to know what happened to Gunn._

_Immortal: __Dawn is coming back to my castle, one way or another. I'm not done with her yet. Or you._

_Giles: I want you to join me. Become a Watcher. Pick one of the Slayers and begin advanced training. We'll start bringing other people out of mothballs, we'll drain all our reserves, whatever it requires as long as we can get each one of these girls the guidance they require._

_Buffy: I'm not leaving. And you shouldn't want to either. If we do, the Immortal's just going to stab us in the back._

_Colleen: This isn't over._

_Faith: Maxine's dead._

_Kennedy: Your hair's changing color._

And now… Episode 3 Trump Card

* * *

Spike was in the middle of explaining what happened when Illyria walked in. 

"And the git just took it, like he was just seeing how hard she could hit him or something," Spike finished, looking over at her.

"There's not a mark on you," Angel said, looking Illyria over.

"If you discount the third-degree burns," Spike said.

Cordelia hadn't left the chair at Angel's side since the day she reappeared. She watched this exchange like a tennis match, memorizing every detail in case she was later called on to act as line judge.

"He didn't put up a fight," Illyria said.

"Why do you suppose he did that?" Angel asked.

"Maybe he also wished to be home before dawn," Illyria speculated. "Or perhaps he simply liked the idea of toying with us."

"Toying with you," Angel said. "He claimed to be another Old One."

"I don't like it," Cordelia said.

"What's to like about it?" Angel asked, flopping into his chair.

Spike propped his ass on the edge of the table. "The way I figure, he wanted to see what old Blue's capable of."

"Well, that's enlightening," Cordelia said. "Any other gems of recap you can pull out of the air?"

"Do not yell at my warrior in such a manner," Illyria said, suddenly irate. "He stood beside me while you simply sat h…"

"You look like you caught me in your toy box," Cordy said with a smirk. "I promise I won't break your shiny fire truck."

"Hey, I'm nobody's toy."

"Enough," Angel said, holding his hand out to calm everyone down.

"He is no Old One," Illyria said, returning to the matter at hand. "I would have sensed it."

"I think he just knew something about you and was toying with you," Cordy said, as if that settled the matter.

"Brilliant," Spike said. "How come you get to recap and I don't?"

"I hate this guy already," Angel said. "Go swap shifts."

* * *

Sin Jinn led the refugees in prayer, and offered a sermon and scripture lesson before he went to settle in and wait for the next shift change. It was important to keep the flock on the proper path, even if he was required to be elsewhere instead of having the opportunity to guide them every day. 

Ever since he'd abandoned the church, he felt like a traitor against God. But he felt God's presence in the everyday struggles of life more than he ever did in a cloister. People needed him here. He was important. That wasn't supposed to matter to a man of the cloth. But it mattered to Sin Jinn.

The portal shimmered open and he grabbed a few bags of trash to take out with him. Nearly forty people called this place home now, and they generated a fair amount of refuse.

The policy was wait for those coming in to say when they're done, and then those waiting to head out could go. Ed lined up behind Sin Jinn, also holding a couple of bags of trash. Mostly snack wrappers and empty cans. But it wasn't polite to let the stuff pile up in Illyria's realm.

"Let's hope everything went well last night," Sin Jinn said.

"I'm sure the world continued on just fine without you," Ed said. "You're a priest, you're not God."

"I've never claimed to be either."

Several other Gunn-men finished up the line, and after those who'd spent the night on duty came inside, the fresh people all headed out together.

Illyria closed the portal and walked away without a word. Sin Jinn and the others stood in the lobby and looked around for someone to tell them what they'd missed. Usually Sin Jinn was the first person they saw, waiting with his maps and his plans. But this morning there was no one.

"Guess I should have let someone know I'd be back," Sin Jinn said. "I'll go find Angel and get the morning's routine. Meanwhile get to the security room and double check that footage. Make sure nothing happened last night."

"You got it, boss," Ed said.

Sin Jinn headed upstairs to talk to Angel. He nearly freaked out when he heard about Illyria on patrol.

"I've got people who are depending on her. Can her realm even survive if something happens to her?"

"I don't know," Angel said honestly. "But I do know that I'm not going to be the one who stops her from leaving, if she's of a mind to go."

Sin Jinn calmed down a little bit. "I guess that's fair."

"Ok," Angel said, letting the matter drop. "Here's your map. I know you like to pick a spot yourself, but today I've got five spots I really need looked at and I want you to take three of them."

"I can do that. As long as a three man team is enough for each one."

"It should be," Angel said. "I just need intel. Any problems and you tell your people to hightail it."

"Connor and Bethany are taking the fourth, Spike and Nikodemus will take the last one. Let them know which ones to go to, will you?"

"No problem, boss." Sin Jinn took his map and left.

* * *

Not everyone knew about Bethany's appetite for sex. Other than Cordelia and Angel, who were both happy to see Bethany and Connor quietly occupied, there were few people who knew she really was so promiscuous. 

But she was loyal in her way. She didn't try to sleep around on Connor. There was no need, with the newness of their relationship and his practically intolerable stamina. Not that there were many prospects available, besides the Gunn-men. And if anything was missing from their sex life she could just use her powers to make it more interesting.

But Connor proved Bethany wrong. He did notice when she went away. He was inside her, but she just wasn't… there.

"Open your eyes," he said, kissing her on the lower part of her neck.

She ignored him and let out a small moan.

Connor propped himself up on one arm and took her chin with his free hand. "Open your eyes," he demanded again.

When she finally did, he said, "There you are."

Bethany used her telekinesis to throw Connor off. "Why'd you have to do that?" she yelled.

Connor propped himself up on the edge of the bed. "What the hell?"

"I told you," she said, crying. "This isn't love. This isn't anything. I just thought we could have some fun."

"I want you to have fun too," he said.

"Why do you think I'm doing this?" she asked.

"Hell, I don't know."

"It's fun, ok?" Bethany looked at him, but wouldn't meet his eyes. "But just let me do it my way."

"We fight demons together, we live together, and we eat, sleep, and shit together. Why can't we love together?" Connor resisted the urge to force her to look at him.

"I don't love you," she said. "I don't even know you."

Connor looked like he'd just been stabbed. The blood drained from his face and left him pale and weak. His heart was racing, and then the next minute felt like it'd never beat again.

"Fuck you," he said, standing up to find his clothes.

"What the fuck?" she yelled, throwing a pillow at him.

"I'm not going to be some masturbatory device for you," he said, stuffing one leg into his pants. "Use a fucking towel like everyone else."

"Wait," she said, wiping off her face.

"I'm not leaving," Connor said. "You're coming with me. We have to patrol."

* * *

"Thank god for iTunes," Dawn thought. She'd tried out the computer in her room and was amazed to find that the underground fiber-optic connection was still running. She'd spent hours stealing music and loading it onto her mp3 player. 

She was sitting at the computer with her headphones on when Illyria tried to knock on the door. Dawn couldn't hear it, but she could suddenly feel the pull of Illyria demanding access to her powers. She couldn't resist it or ignore it; she had to go answer the door.

"Have you heard of my encounter with the dragon-rider?" Illyria asked.

"Where's Spike?" Dawn asked, ignoring her. The connection was too strong, and it had her close to a panic. There was a real danger that she'd lose it.

"I'm alone," Illyria said. She tried to ease up on the key; she knew full-well the consequences of restoration. "I need your help."

"With what?" Dawn asked.

"I went out last night and the rider sought me out. It was a test. He claimed to have powers that he couldn't possibly possess."

"And?" Dawn asked. The noise from her headphones was just static; you couldn't make out the song that was playing behind her.

"I did no damage."

"What?" Dawn asked, shocked.

"I attacked him full force, and he simply left. He threatened to come to Vahla Ha'nesh."

"So you need more power to defeat him?"

"We must practice more. I must be able to fight."

"Ok," Dawn said, turning around to shut down her computer. "But I want Spike and Nikodemus there."

"They will patrol at sunset but until then we will accomplish much together."

* * *

"Spike, I don't like it," Angel said. 

"What's to like?" Spike asked. "But you want us to lose?"

"No," Angel said. "But remember she was a threat to us when she had full-access to her powers. The only reason I kept her around was because she was weakened enough for Wesley to control."

"And now there's no Wesley," Spike said.

"Exactly. Who's going to control her if she starts going off again?"

"Well, she's always been on our side. Every time she's gone off it's been to help us somehow."

"Yeah, except that time that she killed us all."

"That was a do-over, it didn't count."

"You weren't there. It counted."

"So what then? Just leave it?"

"I want you to find out who this Nikodemus is. And why she wanted him back so bad."

"Ok."

* * *

They'd picked a new room in the basement. Their previous training room wasn't really holding up. This one was concrete which stood a much better chance. Nothing would stand up to them, in the end. But it should do for training. 

It had been emptied completely, down to the bare walls. The row of fluorescent lights that crossed the ceiling created four sets of sharp shadows on the bare, unpainted cement. There was a circle scratched on the floor, and Illyria and Nikodemus squared off within it. Spike and Dawn were tucked into the corner on comfortable chairs they'd taken from the offices upstairs.

"So, Dawnster, all we have to do is sit and watch, real calm like." Spike propped his chair back on two legs and smiled at her.

"Ok," Dawn said. She felt the drain upon her but it had become much more bearable the instant she'd seen Spike.

"I need you to challenge me, Nikodemus." Illyria had begun to walk in a slow circle around the edge of the ring.

"I shall do my best," he replied, moving with her to keep them equidistant.

"Whenever you are ready," she said, looking over to Dawn.

Dawn nodded, and boldly reached out to take Spike's chilly hand.

Illyria stepped forward with a snap kick. Spike winced from the sidelines; he knew that this sequence ended with a strong punch to the jaw. But Wesley had options that Spike didn't. As Illyria stepped through the move and threw the punch, he just grabbed her fist in his hand.

With crushing power he bent her wrist back and took her nearly down to one knee. She landed several punches on Wesley's armored torso, to little effect. She closed her eyes and imagined what it used to be like.

Her eyes snapped open and she blasted Wesley with an open-palm strike to the chest. He skidded back almost a meter, releasing his hold on her. She smiled and cocked her head to one side.

Wesley took a step forward, blocking her barrage with his wings and forearms. He knocked both of her arms wide and smashed her nose with his elbow. She fell to the ground, spurting blood, and Wesley took a step back.

"No," she yelled from the floor. "He would not allow me to compose myself. Neither should you."

Wesley shrugged and kicked her in the ribs, sending her spinning from the ring. She stood up and ran back, jumping at the last instant to kick Wesley square in the head. He staggered back and she punched him in the face several times. The craggy spines and ridges that lined his body left cuts on her fist, but she ignored the pain and continued her assault.

He flared his wings and smashed her to the ground with a single overhead strike. While she was recovering, he turned to Dawn.

"Less is more," he said, in his craggy and broken voice. "Without the Mutari generator, we have no way to put back the power. If you overdo it…"

He was silenced by Illyria's boot to his head. He grabbed her ankle and spun her around several times before tossing her into the wall. It held up better than the drywall, but still a series of cracks spider-webbed out from it.

He followed after her, delivering a kick that glanced off her shoulder. She dodged inside his leg, and threw a powerful punch into his genitals. Wesley groaned and backed off a bit, giving Illyria time to prepare. She stood up and looked over at Dawn.

"Get ready," she said. She closed her eyes and raised her arms. She thought about what it meant to be god-king. She wasn't worried about crossing dimensions or living multiple lives. All she wanted was her near-limitless physical power.

To live without fear, to strike and smite one's enemies, to protect that which you owned. These were all part of the reason that she wanted it. Thinking of the dragon-rider destroying Wesley furthered her rage. She stood up and punched Wesley squarely above the heart, and a crack appeared in his armor.

She immediately stopped, looking at it in shock.

"Ouch," Wesley managed.

Dawn shut the connection completely, or at least did her best at it. Spike helped her, feeding her images that made it easier. Illyria whispered into Wesley's ear.

"The next time you transform," she said, "it will heal."

Wesley nodded. Spike didn't react, but he overheard it as well.

"Great," he said, looking at Dawn. "Absolutely perfect, Dawn."

She stood up and gave him a hug. "Thank you."

"Let's go check on Nik," he said, and the two of them crossed the room. "Hell of a punch she's got, eh Rocky?"

"It will heal in time," Wesley said.

"He will just need to rest for a while," Illyria said.

"So how you feeling, Blue?"

"My speed, strength, and skills are all nearly normal."

"But that's all, right? No time travel? No tick-tick boom?"

"I believe we're safe," Wesley said.

"Good, because it's time to patrol." Spike slapped Wesley on the shoulder and headed to Angel's office. Wesley and Illyria left for their room, leaving Dawn all alone, like she'd been forgotten, in the center of the room.

* * *

Rona sat at the receptionist's desk with one of the staff from the Watcher's Council. It was the other girl's job to monitor the security for the lobby and check credentials of anyone entering or exiting the building. 

Slowly things were beginning to come together. A housekeeping manager had been hired, and she was busy screening applicants to fill the jobs that would keep the place tidy and presentable. Most of the sleeper agents had been contacted, and although a good many had yet to officially report in, there was enough activity that things seemed mostly back to normal.

Books were donated, items were constantly being brought in to fill the many displays and defensive requirements that a society such as the Watcher's Council had need for. Elections and appointments had been made to attempt to restore the power structure that had been in place before the devastation that had nearly ended them.

Buffy was in a meeting room upstairs, talking to Giles.

"I can't believe you kept me waiting out there for like fifteen minutes," Buffy said.

"I'm sorry, but I really am quite busy."

"I don't care," Buffy said. "When I want to talk to you, you can assume that it's something much more important than who's responsible for emptying the trash cans on the third floor."

"Well," Giles said. "What is it then?"

"I'm here to tell you that I talked to the girls."

"And?"

"We've decided that you need to make a clean start."

"What?" Giles asked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"None of the girls are interested in a Watcher. You better start grooming potentials and waiting for me to die."

"You can't be serious. None of the girls understand the benefits of having a dedicated research assistant and training partner. Having a Watcher can only improve them."

"I think they've done just fine so far, despite your attempts to influence them."

"Buffy, what I did with Spike I thought was necessary."

"I don't care, you were wrong. And everyone saw it. We're going to stay here, we'll work together as equals. But these girls saved the world. They're not interested in someone telling them when it's time for bed."

"I understand," Giles said, sitting back down. "Thank you for explaining this to me."

Buffy nodded and turned to go.

"One last thing," Giles said. "Please tell the girls that we're here for them if any of them decide to change their mind. It's not about running their lives, it's about training."

"I'll tell them, but you're not to pressure them in any way."

"Agreed, it is their decision."


	2. Chapter 2

Xander had traveled almost nine thousand miles, some of it back and forth twice. But during his first night of actual sleep in Cleveland, his dreams were the same as in Rome. The only improvement was that he was pretty sure Rosacherne was of legal age, which was a slightly better situation than with most of the girls in Rome.

Outside his window was acceptably dark. There were lights on motion detectors so any danger would set the backyard alight. Since this was only a two-bedroom house, Faith slept with the girls in one and Wood shared the other with Xander.

He almost laughed at the thought. Not of the principle in particular, just his rather funny name. Xander was perfectly still under the covers, one eye staring into the dark, waiting for his arousal to subside so he could get moving.

After a few minutes, he swung his feet off the bed. It was four o'clock in the morning. If there was a line for the shower already he'd scream. Ever since his years spent doing construction, Xander couldn't sleep in. Maybe it was just that he'd been afraid of the dark as a child, and grown up to realize those fears were well founded.

Cleveland was a focal point of activity right now. After the closing of the Sunnydale Hellmouth, everyone was scrambling to get a piece of this one before it was too late. The only thing keeping Faith and her followers alive right now was that the demons were fighting each other as well. If they'd simply killed the Slayers and then taken turns, it might have been over already. But there was a reason evil always lost, and it was mostly because of stupid little things like that.

After he got dressed, he went downstairs to make sure their patch job on the front window had worked. Later today he'd go and get the materials to do a proper fix, but for the time being, it was fine.

He stopped cold at the doorway to the kitchen. He'd really been in the mood for some frosted flakes but sitting at the table, one knee tucked under her chin, was the very girl of his dreams.

"Um, hi," he managed.

She looked over at him, really more looking him over. After a few seconds, she seemed to reach a conclusion.

"Hello," she said. Her accent was husky and thick, but her voice had a sexy lilt.

Xander walked to the cabinet and mechanically poured cereal into his bowl. Her strangely bright blue eyes followed him, and he noticed that she had those thick black lines around her iris.

He knew he didn't have a chance with this girl, but he was still self-conscious around her. He felt an itch between his shoulder blades as he took his food back into the living room. It wasn't long before everyone else was up and the house was bustling with activity. Xander waited for Faith to make her appearance, then went to find her.

"Do you want me to put the window back in?" Xander asked.

"You think we should?" Faith asked in return. She was on the front porch, shoveling cereal into her mouth and enjoying the sunlight.

"Well, it'd look a lot better than plywood," he said, pointing to it beside her.

"Ok, then," Faith said, nodding.

"So, uh, does anyone have any money?" Xander asked. He hated being broke, but it'd been months since he'd last had a job.

Faith glanced around the table and held her hand out to Jessica.

"How much?" Jennie asked, from the seat beside her sister.

* * *

Spike and Nikodemus had been wandering the streets for hours. They hadn't come across any demons yet, but Spike had been peppering him with questions. Useless ones, like whether or not his wings worked, and important ones, like what the world was like in his time.

"So how'd that crack in your chest heal so fast?" Spike asked. He was walking backwards, treating Wesley more like a date than a partner.

"All I needed was a little rest," Wesley said.

Spike stopped, and held his hand up. "I heard what the bird said to you. What sort of transformation, and why didn't you know how to heal yourself?"

Wesley was flabbergasted.

"Don't bother answering," Spike said. "I'll do it for you. The reason you don't know anything is because you're not who you say you are."

"Then who am I?" Wesley asked.

"If I had to wager a guess, then it's obvious who old Blue had taken a shine to."

"And?"

"And that person died, shortly after undoing a magical spell that made us all forget just how bad he'd been behaving."

"What now?" Wesley asked.

"Now we nothing," Spike said. "I'm sure you have your reasons for this. One of our chief concerns was that you weren't around to keep your lady in check, especially with all this power surge stuff she's pulling."

"You're not going to tell anyone?"

"Not my place to, Wes," Spike said.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me. Way I figure, you're going to have a hell of a time dealing with this someday. No way I'm gonna do it for you."

* * *

Sin Jinn had Ed and a couple other guys with him. He'd sent two other teams of three to the spots Angel had chosen, but after making a cursory sweep of the last one, he'd gone on to try to check some things out for himself.

Whether it was because he felt bad for taking a night of or just because he didn't like Angel telling him what to do all the time, Sin Jinn recklessly took his men further and further away from the bank.

"If we keep going this way we're gonna run into the Guard," Ed said. Already several Army helicopters had flown over, and they'd barely found cover in time.

"I just want to see who's at the church now," Sin Jinn said.

"No one's at the church," Ed said. "We left no one behind, man."

"I have to be sure."

They continued on their way, over debris and burned out cars. They passed gutted buildings and shattered storefronts. But they didn't encounter a soul.

"This is madness," Ed said. "It's going to be dawn soon."

"You want to go back?" Sin Jinn asked.

"We have to go back, people's expecting us."

"Ok, take the team."

"What, man?"

"I said, take the team. Make your report. And let them know that I'll be back in a couple hours."

"We shouldn't split up."

"I have to go to the church, Ed."

"Ok," Ed said. He took out his cell phone and sent a text message back to the base.

The church had obviously been the target of vandals and demons, eager to desecrate the holy site. Windows were broken, fires had been started against the brick, and inside, most of the pews had been overturned or destroyed. Sin Jinn stood frozen in the entrance, appalled at the damage.

"I'm sorry," Ed said, clapping his hand on Sin Jinn's shoulder.

"Is anyone here?" Sin Jinn yelled.

No answer came. Sin Jinn reached up to touch his friend's hand before he moved further inside, walking up to the altar to kneel.

"Father, please bless those of us who continue to work in your name, amen."

Ed and the other two Gunn-men spread out behind him as he continued his prayers. Their defensive perimeter covered all possible angles of attack, save one. From above them, the demon leaped down, slashing his claws across Saint John's back.

He screamed and fell to the side, just as his soldiers turned and opened fire. Most of the bullets ricocheted away harmlessly, but a few found their marks. Eyes, mouth, noses, anything that looked vulnerable. As the cavalcade ended, the demon fell.

Ed knelt down to examine Sin Jinn's back.

"You're going to be ok," he said.

"How bad is it?" Sin Jinn asked.

"It's pretty bad, but I don't think it's fatal."

"Get the… water," Sin Jinn said, trying to point to the font.

Fiver and Tim, the other two Gunn-men, lifted away the lid, but weren't sure how to remove the water without soiling it.

"Help me up," Sin Jinn told Ed.

Together they made their way to the font, and Sin Jinn opened the side up to remove the aspergill.

"Exorcizo te, creatura aquæ, in nomine Dei Patris omnipotentis," he said, dipping it in.

Sin Jinn swung the aspergill over his shoulder, smacking the wound with the flail-like dispenser. He let it drip there for several seconds. Where the water touched his blood it bubbled and hissed, cleansing the cuts like peroxide.

"Let's get the hell out of here," Sin Jinn said. He refilled the aspergill and took it with him, just in case.

* * *

Dawn had gone to the library after everyone else left her in the training room. The Mutari generator had created a unique dimension to hold Illyria's power, but there were others. Some that were nothing but fire, others that were useful for travel. Dawn had to learn more about them before she tried any of the experiments she had in mind.

Someone must have told Angel she was in here, because nothing else could have brought him around. There weren't many useful books in here. As he came into the room, she felt a strange sensation, his link to a negative plane that provided all vampires with their power.

"What are you doing in here, Dawn?" Angel asked. His tone wasn't accusatory, just casually interested.

"You said I could do whatever I wanted," she said.

"Yeah, pretty much. I was just wondering what you wanted with these old books?"

"Ever since I worked with Illyria, I've been feeling these strange things."

"Like what?" Angel asked.

"Like you."

He peered at Dawn quizzically.

"Your power comes from somewhere else."

"And you can feel that?"

"Yes, I'm starting to feel all sorts of things," Dawn said.

"Do you think you can control it?" Angel asked.

"I don't know yet, I'm not sure if I'm even meant to."

Dawn couldn't put what she was feeling into words. The monks had made her the Slayer's little sister so Buffy would protect the key and prevent its misuse. But the monks had all been killed before they could explain what the key should be used for, let alone how to properly go about it. Was she meant to even think? Or was she an energy source as raw and primitive as the sun?

Angel couldn't tell she was sorting through all that, but he did know something was wrong.

"Do you want to go get something to eat?" he asked.

"No, I think I'm good."

"You know who's good with other dimensions?" Angel asked.

"Who?"

"Willow."

"Too bad she's in Cleveland," Dawn said.

"In the meantime," Angel said, "I need everyone upstairs. You can bring your book."

* * *

The last time this room held a group this large it was probably a board of investors. Now it housed the elite of the Los Angeles defense. At the head of the table was Angel, who was spreading a map with Cordy's help.

Connor and Bethany had moved their chairs together, apparently having made up on patrol. Gwen sat beside Sin Jinn opposite of Illyria and Nikodemus.

Spike and Dawn sat in chairs against the wall. Spike had his legs spread out and his hands stuffed into his leather jacket. Every now and then he'd pull a potato chip from his pocket and crunch it loudly. She had her feet tucked up underneath her and the book of dimensional magic spread out on her lap, with one ear-bud in, but the volume rather low.

"Everyone here?" Angel asked.

"Yes," Illyria said. "Begin."

Sin Jinn stood up. "My reports seem to indicate that the demons are moving away from us wherever possible."

"So Bluebird's plan worked, did it? Chase the buggers out without a fight."

"Essentially," Sin Jinn said. "They've been giving us a pretty wide berth, but with the Army coming in from the east, they're going to be pushed into more and more contact with us."

"How did you find this out?" Cordy asked.

"We did," Connor said, giving Bethany's hand a squeeze on the tabletop. "We caught one trying to leave a warehouse while we were on patrol."

Crunch.

"Anything else at the warehouse?" Angel asked, doing his best to ignore Spike.

"That's not enough?" Connor said.

"We also found out that the dragon-rider is just another soldier, but someone else is in charge," Bethany said.

"The demon told you this?" Illyria asked.

Gwen slid a roughly cared-for spiral notebook across the table towards Illyria. "My research says the same thing."

"You mean you've actually been patrolling?" Angel asked.

Gwen laughed. "Just because I don't like playing choose-your-own-adventure with you doesn't mean I'm not pulling my share."

"I didn't know that was an option," Sin Jinn said with a smirk.

"Ok," Angel said. "Nobody start getting ideas. Gwen, hit me."

"With some knowledge or with my book?" Gwen asked.

Cordy snorted, but everyone else laughed.

"I took a peek at Sin Jinn's map and saw where his people were going, and I kinda went around them. I found a few demons moving out of their way, and I was able to interrogate them."

Crunch.

"A few?" Connor asked.

"It's easy when you have your own torture device," Gwen said, a spark traveling between her outstretched fingers.

"And what did they tell you?" Angel asked.

"That they were under orders not to get in our way, even if that meant leaving nests and such behind."

"Is that it?"

"No," Gwen said. "They also said whoever was in charge was gonna be pissed and would send the rider to fix things in time."

"Ok. Anyone else?"

Spike partially raised his hand. "Nope, never mind."

"What?" Angel asked.

"Nothing. Forgot what I was gonna say." Spike leaned his chair back a bit before letting it hit the floor with a thump. Spike couldn't see Nik's face, but the demon only had one expression anyway.

"You've been trying to disrupt this entire meeting, it's obvious something's on your mind." Angel pressed both hands on the table as though he were about to get up.

"Easy there, Crazy Horse. I'm just a bit peckish is all. Continue, by all means."

"Ok," Angel said, more slowly this time. "Anyone else?"

"We must prepare for the arrival of the rider," Illyria said.

"How did that go today?" Angel asked, glancing over at Dawn.

"It was largely successful," Nikodemus said, still not willing to reveal himself.

"Good," Angel said.

"Our Blue tore St. Nik up earlier today," Spike said. "He heals right quick."

"So you think you can take this rider then?"

"Yes," Illyria said. "I will not fail."

"Dawn, what are you working on?" Angel asked.

"I'd rather not say yet," she said.

Spike made a show of looking at the front of her book, stuffing his last chip into his mouth.

"If there's nothing else?" Spike asked, standing up.

Angel nodded and everyone started to leave.

"Spike," Angel said. "Wait a minute, I want to talk to you."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

This will be my last post for a while. I'm unplugging my computer and since I'm not even sure where I'm moving to yet I can't say when I'll be able to hook it back up.

I will return as soon as I can. Thanks to everyone who has read my work. Thanks to everyone that took the time to comment or put me on their update lists.

Please know this isn't my choice. I'm sorry.

* * *

"If there's nothing else?" Spike asked, standing up.

Angel nodded and everyone started to leave.

"Spike," Angel said. "Wait a minute, I want to talk to you."

Nikodemus gave Spike a worried look as he left, but Spike just clapped him on the shoulder.

"Cheer up, Nik. Christmas is coming."

The others filed out, leaving only Cordelia and Spike behind. Angel walked over to stand behind her chair.

"I need a minute," he said, holding her seat as she stood.

"Sure," she said, quickly gathering her things.

"Please don't be upset."

"Who's upset?" she asked, leaving in a huff.

Angel sighed and came around the table as Cordy slammed the door.

"Alright," he said, "tell me what's going on."

"Nothing," Spike said.

"Something's going on, Spike. I send you to spy on the guy and now you're all chummy?"

"Look," Spike said, suddenly getting serious. "I did a couple patrols and some training sessions with him. He's ok."

"But is he any good at controlling Illyria?"

"The best."

"And you're not going to tell me why you trust him with all of our lives?"

"Nope. It's just a feeling, in my gut."

"I don't like it," Angel said.

"You people keep saying that as though somebody had asked," Spike said. "Get over yourselves. The world is going to hell, literally. We've got to find our friends where we can."

"So you're saying these are our friends?"

"I saw that rider, Angel." Spike fidgeted with pulling a cigarette out, so he didn't have to look at his old acquaintance. "And when the dragon came, she didn't even hesitate. She's fearless."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"What? We need that in a leader." Spike realized what he said a moment too late.

"She's not calling the shots around here," Angel said. "I am."

"And no one's questioning that," Spike admitted.

"Then what's the problem?" Angel asked, a bit too loud.

"The problem is that you're on edge because you want to get freaky with the missus but you're afraid her arms are gonna turn into tentacles behind your back."

There was a muffled bang from the door. Angel went over and opened it to see Cordelia standing there, previously pressed up against it.

"I told you this was private," Angel said.

"I know," Cordy said. "I'm just not used to being out of the loop."

"I don't know if I can trust you _in _the loop, and going around eavesdropping? Not really convincing me."

"I used to be able to see anything and everything I ever wanted. Like cable with a million channels. Now I'm suddenly not allowed to listen at doorways." She tried to smile, but waited for Angel's reaction.

"Cordy," Angel said, rubbing his forehead in consternation.

She put her hand on his arm. "I didn't mean to pry," she said.

"It's fine, alright. Spike… Spike?" Angel looked back in the room, but the other vampire was long gone. "Where the hell did he go?"

* * *

Kennedy and several other people were in the basement. A5 long metal bar had been placed between a missing brick in the chimney and the top of a cabinet. She was doing chin-ups, sweating profusely. Nearby the weight machine looked like it'd been in a fight, and a white towel she'd tossed over the seat looked to be in a pose of surrender.

Ally was the only one short enough to jump rope down here, and the methodical ticking of the cord hitting the concrete was the only real sound. Rosacherne sat on a chair, doing bicep curls with a smaller set of weights.

One thing all Slayers had in common, regardless of their actual personality type, was a love of physical exertion. No one spoke during these sessions. The intensity required to get their hearts moving was enough to kill people.

They had invited Xander to join them, but he knew better. Some might consider it dreamy to be in a tiny room with a bunch of sexy, sweaty girls. But Xander just found the ordeal emasculating. He suffered enough of that anyway without seeking it out.

Like now. Instead of joining the Slayers he was busy rebuilding the window. It was going smoothly, and he had plenty of help, because the sisters and Wood had nothing better to do than watch him, apparently. Their ceaseless heckling was enough to make anyone go mad.

"Maybe you want to let someone with depth perception level that?" Jennie asked.

"Or at least go get the bubble thing," Jess chimed in.

Xander ignored them and continued on stalwartly. It wouldn't take long at this rate, maybe he could talk someone into buying lunch. Since he was planning on staying a while, he had picked up a newspaper when he got the materials for the repair. Later he intended to look for a construction job. It was late summer; lots of people were looking for extra help to finish jobs that ran long.

"I never saw someone measure once and cut twice," Jess added.

"Shouldn't you be downstairs training?" Xander asked, exasperated.

"Nah," Jennie said. "Faith told us to baby sit you to make sure you didn't cut off your thumb."

"Nice," he said.

"You should be honored," Wood said. "As busy as we are, Faith was still worried about you."

"That's not very comforting," Xander said.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

I'm back. Sorry about the delay. For those interested, the move went smoothly enough and the wife and I are finally settled in to the new apartment. I had to wait for the dsl, but now I can get back to my regular postings.

I am honored you are willing to spend your time reading my work, especially when there are so many other forms of entertainment to contend with. I promise to provide my best. All that I ask in return is that you tell me what you think.

With that in mind, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my readers and SuzyAB. Thanks for pointing out that there were different settings for accepting reviews. Now I really can say, "I welcome any and all comments." I hope she won't mind being called the closest thing I have to a fan.

Thanks for reading.

Episode Three

Chapter Four

When the resources and personnel that had survived the explosion were combined with several dozen fully potent Slayers, the new Council went from an empty office to an international powerhouse overnight.

Their primary focus had to be securing the Hellmouths. Giles was unwavering about that. The number and distance between the Hellmouths was always changing, sometimes they opened and closed on their own or in response to supernatural influences. As of now there were no less than three in the world, and each one was calamity waiting to happen.

The only one defended by any sort of Council ally was Cleveland, where Faith was trying to hold out against Colleen. There were plans on the table to get them help but there was nothing more to do in the meantime except hope.

Wolfram & Hart had set up their Roman offices within a few hundred miles of the second Hellmouth, but it was almost certainly under the Immortal's control. The fact that he'd gone from trying to drive Buffy out to defending his holdings showed that the Immortal recognized the threat the Watchers now represented.

The third one was believed to be deep in the heart of Africa, and although Kendra had been summoned away and killed there yet remained several agents of the Council who could influence things, at least until reinforcements arrived.

It was also thought possible that the third Hellmouth was really in South America somewhere, or that there was a fourth in the jungles of the Amazon, but there was a lack of hard information to back up the theory. In either case it'd be in the hands of tribesmen who would care little for the politics of the modern world. Willow had been trying to force the issue before she'd been called back by the attack on Los Angeles and the mayhem that ensued.

Buffy, for her part, had been dearly tempted to leave and find her own stomping grounds. Except she knew that she wouldn't have the necessary stamina to research every threat. She pretty much just tried violence. It was better to let these people do what they were good at, and if doing so meant Buffy could focus on her main talent then so much the better.

But she still had demands, and she still might leave. She would never trust Giles again and she wasn't above rubbing his face in it. He had to step down as soon as a new chairman could be selected.

The Watchers would have no choice but to relent. Although Faith was the active Slayer as far as the bloodline was concerned, Buffy was still the strongest, still the best. And the new Slayers looked up to her, without her on board there would be no one to watch.

Buffy's power was so primordial that she was basically a half-demon. If she'd accepted the final infusion the ancient shamans offered during her fight with the First, her humanity would have suffered. She'd already lost some of her ability to empathize, and her coldly calculated decision-making had shocked friends for years.

She was the only one allowed to patrol alone, and she'd been wandering the streets all day trying to sort out her thoughts. She took turns at random, just walking and looking for trouble.

Her cool blue eyes stared into the growing dusk, waiting and wondering how long it would take for the vampires to show. The last few days had been very busy, and it seemed like each new vampire was being instructed to turn as many followers as possible before they were destroyed. Someone was raising an army. And Buffy intended to find out why.

* * *

Illyria stood off to one side with Dawn, while Spike and Angel argued about the Key as if she wasn't there. Angel burst in, interrupting their training. Spike was trying to be the voice of reason, but it wasn't coming easily. 

"Look, I don't care. She needs to finish high school." Angel folded his arms across his chest, his massive brow furrowed with determination.

"Great," Spike said. "Where do you think we should enroll her? The rubble down the street or that nice private rubble across town?"

"I'm not a person," Dawn said. "I don't need to pretend anymore."

"Dawn, you don't know what you're talking about," Angel said. "I'm sorry, but..."

"Look," she said. "The only reason I kept going to school in Sunnydale was because if I didn't they were going to take me away. But truant officers aren't going to bust down the door any time soon."

Illyria calmly glanced between them, but said nothing.

"She's right," Spike said. "She doesn't need to learn history and English, she needs to learn how to control her powers."

"She's going back to school," Angel said. "And that's final." He turned and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"He's gone right mad," Spike said, turning to face the girls.

"Spike, I'll leave if I have to," Dawn said.

"You are welcome here," Illyria said. "This is my kingdom. Angel will not force you to do anything."

Dawn's face collapsed with relief. She smiled at Illyria. "Thank you."

"He's not going to like that," Spike said quietly.

"I do not like him trying to push around a little girl," Illyria said.

"That's the first time you've said something like that," Spike said.

"What?" Illyria asked.

"You usually say it, not she," Dawn said, touching her hand to Illyria's arm.

"I did not realize what the monk's had done," Illyria replied.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked. "Do you know something about me?"

"No," Illyria said. "I thought I did. I was wrong."

"Please tell me," Dawn said.

"When I first saw you, I recognized the duality of your being," Illyria said. "But I did not know what it meant. The Key was simply a tool, not a person."

"But I'm…"

"Exactly. You are a person. But that is the monk's doing," Illyria said. "Somehow they merged part of Buffy's essence with the key. And in the process they rewrote the entire history of dozens of people. You are not just holding energy inside you, you _are _energy."

"So I'm not supposed to…"

"They must have had a reason for creating you. Just being an artificial construct doesn't mean that you do not have a right to exist. I realize this now. Angel sees you as the monk's made him to, but he doesn't know just how great you are meant to be."

"Was that an apology?" Spike asked with a smirk.

"Silence, half-breed," Illyria said, whirling around to resume her position in the center of the ring. "I will do violence now."

* * *

Cordelia was sitting up in bed, watching a news report on TV that explained the human's opinions about the devastation and disconnection in Los Angeles. They had a seismologist on who was comparing it to the event that swallowed Sunnydale. He was making a decent attempt at proving California was about to slide into the ocean. 

Cordelia was too frustrated to sleep. She thought everything would be simple when she got back. She could see everything from her cell, so she knew that something had come in her place. But so what? It shouldn't matter now because it wasn't real. Why couldn't Angel see that?

But there was nothing she could to do prove it to him, because any attempts to force the issue would be seen as the impatience of an evil plot. Cordelia ripped open a bag of candy and popped a few pieces in her mouth.

"This sucks," she said, to no one in particular. She slid one of her hands beneath the sheets, hoping some carnal pleasure would distract her. She thought of what it would be like when Angel finally figured out she shouldn't need forgiveness for things that she didn't do.

She was just imagining his scent when everything became vividly real. Since the vision was about Angel, she didn't realize what was happening at first. But after a few seconds the blood drained from her face as she watched with growing horror.

In her vision, Angel was surrounded by a pack of thin, sickly looking vampires. One of them scratched Angel on the back of the hand as he easily defeated them. She saw time pass and then she was looking down on Angel lying in bed, all shriveled up, and everyone just standing around helpless.

Her eyes popped open and she threw off the blankets. "Not on my watch," she said as she stood up.

* * *

Gwen stood on the rooftop of the bank, looking out into the city. This was the closest thing she had to a home, and it was ruined now. Smoke billowed from collapsed buildings as the materials beneath smoldered, and the strange red glow was reflected in the sky's growing dawn. 

She pulled a chain out from shirt, and looked down at the chip in her hand. _Lisa_ had burnt out after a single use, but what a night it'd been. Gwen had bound silver wire around it and turned it into a memento, but the ultimate goal was to find someone who could fix it. After the damage the storm surge caused, it might be hopeless.

She stood daydreaming for a few minutes then suddenly seemed to think of something. She pulled out the ring she'd found near Wolfram & Hart's offices. Clutching it in her hand, she stomped back inside.

* * *

Connor stood perfectly still, one arm in front of Bethany. About six ordinary vampires surrounded them, but there wasn't much of anything nearby to use as a weapon. Connor didn't look worried though. 

"You're gonna wish you'd never come here," one of the vampires said.

"We'll see," Connor said. He still didn't move, didn't give any sort of indication of what he was capable of.

Another vampire grabbed Bethany's arm from behind. She screamed and Connor lashed out, his blade quickly slicing through the darkness. The vampire's arm dropped to the ground as he screamed. Connor threw a boot to his chest and kicked him away, just as the others rushed in.

Bethany ducked under Connor's leg to get clear as two vampires rushed that side. He spun around, bringing his heel into a vampire's temple and knocking him and his companion aside.

But there were still three more, one behind and two in front. And none of the enemies had been permanently disabled. Bethany lifted the one behind them and smashed him between the walls several times. Connor stepped forward and thrust both hands into their chests. As he pulled out the brittle, decayed hearts they both exploded into dust.

Coughing slightly, he turned around to see that the one-armed vampire was back on his feet and the other two that Connor had knocked over were standing back up as well.

Connor threw his knife towards Bethany, who caught it with telekinesis. She shot it up towards the vampire she was holding in the sky. It blew through his neck and cleanly severed the head. The dust billowed into a cloud on the breeze as the dagger fell.

Bethany spun around to see what was happening back on the ground. The one-armed vampire was holding back, watching as two others fought with Connor. One had grabbed him from behind and was trying to squeeze him into a full nelson while the other one was punching him repeatedly.

"You think you're pretty fucking tough, huh?" the vampire asked, as blood flew from Connor's mouth. "Fuck you, pretty boy."

Connor smiled and spat on him before bringing his feet up. He kicked off the vampire's chest in front of him to flip over the one holding him from behind. He landed on his feet and thrust one of his arms straight through both of their chests. As he ripped their bodies in twain they, too, became nothing but an angry cloud.

Bethany was holding the last one with her powers. He was standing perfectly still, floating about an inch off the ground.

"Where's your nest?" she asked.

"I'm not going to tell you anything. You have to kill me."

"We don't have to do anything," Connor said, picking his knife up. "In fact, why don't I show you what sorts of things can be worse than death?"

* * *

"Do you mind?" Jenny asked, as Jessie tried to squeeze in beside her on the couch. 

"Not at all," Jessie said, sitting on her sister's leg and smiling at her.

"There's no room," Jenny said.

Xander quickly stood up and crossed to the other side of the room. "There," he said. "Now you guys have plenty of space."

Rosacherne sat in the chair nearby. Ally and Jul were out on patrol and Faith was taking a nap.

"Are you going to stand there all night?" Rosacherne asked.

"No," Xander said. "I'm going to go see what Willow and Kennedy are up to. I've had about all the soap operas I can take anyway."

He went out into the dining room, where a massive map was spread across the table. Willow was propped up on one elbow, leaning across the table holding a length of string with a piece of something tied to the end. It spun in lazy circles over the map, and she swept it around to see if any other places got stronger readings.

"What are you up to?" Xander asked, pulling out a chair to sit beside them. He accidentally kicked Kennedy's foot under the table and blushed a little bit.

"We're trying to find out where Colleen is attacking us from," Willow said. Her roots were brownish-red to about three inches now.

"You don't think she's local?" Xander asked, as Willow spun the scrying device over the Midwest.

"We really don't have any reason to believe she is," Kennedy said.

"The Hellmouth is here," Xander said. "Vampire chick is here. What's so hard about that?"

"He may have a point," Kennedy said.

"But I already tried on smaller maps," Willow said. "If she's here then she's too well hidden or I'm doing something wrong."

"I doubt you screwed up," Kennedy said.

Faith came in from the kitchen just then. "Who screwed who?"

"Nobody," Xander said.

"Oh," Faith said, pretending to be crestfallen. "I was hoping I might get a little action."

"Wood not quite living up to his name?" Kennedy asked.

"Nah, he's fine," Faith said. "Just messin' with ya."

"I don't think they get your humor," Willow said.

"No one gets me," Faith said with a shrug. "I don't mind. I'm funny, damn it."

"I never disagree with a woman who can kick my ass," Xander said.

Faith pinched his arm. "Seriously, what's up?" she asked.

"We're still looking for Colleen."

"No luck?"

"It's like she's a ghost. I can't get a reading at all," Willow said.

"What could be protecting her?" Faith asked.

"Who, not what," Willow said. "Someone with powers on a continental scale."

"Someone like you?" Kennedy asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Willow snapped.

"Nothing," Kennedy said quickly. "Just… you know, after the invisible thing and the Warren thing and all of that, isn't it possible that something…"

"I'm not messing up on purpose," Willow said.

"No one is saying you are," Xander said. "But what if you're doing it without meaning to?"

"Then how do I stop it?" Willow asked.

"Take a break," Faith said. "Come back at it fresh a little later."

Willow sighed and dropped the string. It landed with the pointy end of the metal bit squarely resting on Pittsburgh.

"Do you think that means anything?" Kennedy asked, indicating the discarded trinket.

"Nah," Willow said, folding the map up with the device inside. "Faith's right. I just need some rest."

As Willow and Kennedy went upstairs, ostensibly to rest, Faith turned to Xander.

"You up for a little adventure?" she asked.

"Sure," Xander said. "Where are we going?"

"Wood had an idea, we're gonna go look at a few places."

"Ok," Xander said. "Let me grab my coat."

* * *

"We've got to get more supplies," Ed said, his thick Rasta accent making the words harder to understand. "There's no way around it, man." 

"I know," Sin Jinn said, rubbing his temples. "But from where? We've already cleared out the school's cafeteria, the grocery store's been empty for days. Where are we supposed to get this food then?"

"I know a place," Nikodemus said, walking into the lobby with earth-shaking footsteps.

"What exactly would you know about feeding a bunch of civilians?" Sin Jinn asked.

"I know that the city government set up a bomb shelter in case of an emergency. But no one has bothered to use it, I doubt they even know it's still there."

"Fifty year old cans of beans aren't going to be enough for my people," Sin Jinn said.

"It's probably been restocked recently," Nik added, unsure of why he was so determined to help. Maybe it's just because of how useless he'd been feeling since his return.

"It's worth checking out, at least," Ed said.

"Alright," Sin Jinn said. "Let's go."

They only needed a few minutes to gear up. Wesley obviously didn't need to get anything, but the mortal soldiers needed ammunition and other supplies before they would be safe enough to venture out into the streets.

"I'll meet you back here in ten minutes," Wesley said, stomping off up the stairs.

They met back in the lobby a short while later. Wesley had gone to get Gwen, figuring her powers would be useful if the bomb shelter had been knocked off the grid. Ed and Sin Jinn were happy to have the extra help, and the four of them left without bothering to let anyone else know.

They'd most likely be back before they were missed, and if anything happened to them it wouldn't take long for Connor to sniff them out. He seemed happier in this new Los Angeles than he'd ever been since returning from Quortoth .

"How far is this place?" Sin Jinn asked, readjusting the strap on his backpack.

"We're not far from downtown," Wesley said. "It's not far from the Mayor's offices."

"Lead on," Ed said, gesturing towards the empty streets.

As they walked along, they paired up with the soldiers up front and the demon and the girl trailing behind. Wesley turned to Gwen as they walked, one wing raised in a somewhat questioning manner.

"Why were you waiting to see Angel?" he asked. "If you don't mind, I mean."

"I wanted to show him something I found near the old offices," Gwen responded.

"What was it?" Wesley asked.

"Why?" Gwen asked. "Are you good with artifacts, Nik?"

"My interests cover a wide range of topics."

While those two discussed the ring behind them, the soldiers were more concerned with the practical matters of surviving the next few hours while being out in the wild and firmly stuck at the bottom of the food chain.

Sure, they had powerful help along with them, but when push came to shove they were just a couple of guys, with no real hope of defending themselves from anything serious that came up.

"I hope we find something," Ed said. "Otherwise we risked all this for nothing."

"There's bound to be something there," Sin Jinn said. "Even if it's just an old radio or something to listen to."

"You think they're gonna start broadcasting KNBC tomorrow?" Ed asked.

"Maybe not," Sin Jinn conceded. "But there's bound to be something."


	5. Chapter 5

Angel sat brooding in his bedroom. Cordelia was in the room down the hall, probably listening at the walls for all he knew. The sunlight slanted across the floor as the slightest hint of morning showed through the heavy curtains across the window.

He wasn't the same person with a soul, not since the gypsies cursed him. If he was a different person, he was an innocent victim caught up in the middle of a prophecy and an apocalypse that were so much bigger than the town drunk who should have lived and died nameless.

Spike had changed with his soul, too. But Spike realized he wasn't the same person and it let him come to terms with his misdeeds so much faster. Angel was stuck because he wasn't meant to come to terms with his past. He was just meant to regret it each and every second. This wasn't fair, but it wasn't supposed to be fair. It was ugly, ill-thought vengeance, nothing more.

But the gypsies had ultimately failed. Instead of wasting his days in mournful and silent contemplation of the victims Angelus and his troupe had consumed in their swath across Europe, Angel found a reason to fight for the people who had no one else to defend them.

He knew that what he used to do mattered. And he knew that he had to get back to that grassroots level work if he was ever going to make a difference again. Because he knew he'd do it all over again if he had the chance. When Darla came and offered him a way out of that tiny town with their tiny ideas, he had no choice but to take it. He was so bored and so drunk that he'd have agreed to just about anything a pretty mouth suggested.

He also knew the gods didn't want him to be happy. Time and time again he built a group around him that he could count on, a group he loved. And time and again it all crumbled away. He knew that this wouldn't last either. There was no sense getting used to it, because sooner or later he would be alone.

But even with this heavy burden, he would fight. If there was even the slightest chance that he could make a difference in the world he would do whatever it took to see it through to the gritty, bitter end. Even if he had to suffer with every moment, to remember that each breath he didn't take cost a hundredfold in innocent blood. More than anyone, Angel knew what a heavy balance his life had accumulated.

But how could he tell Cordelia that a life together just wasn't possible? She may be full of hope and vigor, but that was only because she had the luxury of morals. She had the opportunity to make a decision about what her life would be like. Angel knew, some people didn't get that chance.

* * *

Walking behind the soldiers, Gwen didn't realize she had the ear of one of the foremost experts on antiquities in the modern world, but still she spoke with abandon. The ring that she'd gotten from the sidewalk in front of the evil law firm had to be important. 

Wesley walked beside her and listened as best he could, but most of his attention was on the object in his craggy, monumental hand. He immediately recognized it, but this was probably because of his link with Illyria's perfect mind more than his own recollection.

"This is the vukodlak charm," he said. "Created by an ancient Serbian sorcerer." Wesley dropped it back into Gwen's hand.

"What's it do?" she asked.

"The wearer will not rise as the living dead," Wesley said. "Among other things. It has no major abilities, but it is supposed to be rather lucky."

"I guess that's pretty good. Is it safe to wear?"

"I don't see why not," Wesley said.

He flexed his wings behind Gwen's shoulder; the breeze from their tiny flutter sent a chill up her spine. She thought there was a small flash as she slid the ring onto her finger, but nothing felt different.

"Thanks," she said. "You're alright, you know?"

* * *

Xander was in his bedroom zipping up his jacket when it happened, but he didn't know what 'it' was. A tremendous crash thundered through the house, like nothing he'd ever heard before. Screaming immediately followed. By the time he got to the top of the stairs, he could see that there was a fire. 

He ran down into the living room and saw Faith's SUV where the couch was supposed to be. Through the gaping hole behind it he saw Colleen, still juiced up from the Slayer's blood. Because of that power boost she was regenerating fast enough to ignore the damage from the sunlight, and she stood brazenly on the lawn billowing smoke and cackling madly.

Jennifer and Jessica were crushed beneath it, but there was too much gore for just two deaths. Apparently Colleen had put minions in the truck before she threw it into the house, but they hadn't been able to pass the threshold uninvited until they turned into goo.

Chao-Ahn met Xander at the doorway. No translation was needed for this. Willow muttered a spell and blew a cloud of icy breath that drove back the flames, while Faith and Kennedy tried to lift the truck in case the girls somehow survived beneath it. Wood followed the other two Slayers, Ally and Jul, out onto the lawn to confront the vampire once and for all.

But they had no idea what they were up against. Colleen wasn't your typical vampire. For a hundred years Colleen practiced martial arts with the hardest of teachers. Her master wasn't the greatest vampire alive, but in time Colleen would be. She was perfection. Julia was dead so fast that Ally and Wood didn't even see it. It was just over. Jul was suddenly still, wrapped in the vampire's embrace with fangs digging into her neck.

"My god," Ally said. This was the second time she watched Colleen drink her partner. But to her credit, she held her ground.

"Get out of here," Wood said over her shoulder. "There's nothing we can do."

In response, Ally dropped her leg back into an archer's stance and raised her fists. "Come on, bitch."

Ally had only a few weeks of training, but she had instincts and reflexes that couldn't be taught. She easily stepped under Colleen's backhand, coming up behind the vampire to punch her in the kidneys.

Colleen ignored the blow and turned on Ally again. The ridges along her forehead were strangely elegant, the pointed teeth behind her lips oddly mesmerizing. Ally tried to clear her head and attack, but her mind wasn't working the way it was supposed to. Through it all, Colleen laughed.

Wood finally reached her and smashed a ball-bat over the back of Colleen's head, but it might as well have been a toothpick. She turned around and with a single nonchalant swipe threw Wood across the lawn.

The sweet, acrid stink of burned flesh was all Allison could smell. She couldn't focus; she couldn't understand what would cause her to hesitate. She saw Colleen's attacks, but her defenses were a half-second off. But all she had to do was hold off Colleen long enough for the others to arrive.

Ally crossed her arms in front of her face and absorbed blow after blow from the furious and increasingly frustrated vampire. Every time Colleen tried to get a hand on the Slayer Ally was able to spin free and stay alive. Her luck couldn't hold out much longer though. The only good thing was that none of the other vampires were willing to brave the open sunlight to join the fight.

There wasn't a trumpet, but Faith and the others finally making it outside was the most welcome sound Ally had ever heard. Colleen immediately changed her tactics. She took a few steps back to widen the space around her for maneuvers. Claws stretched out from her fingernails, turning her hands into daggers.

She snarled and Rosacherne stopped short. Colleen was easily able to hold the entire pack of Slayers at bay. Julia's still bleeding body was more than enough warning to anyone what the price would be if they engaged. Willow stood at the back of the group chanting.

"The way I see it," Faith said, dropping her guard for a second, "you pretty much have until White Wonder finishes whatever it is she's doing there."

"How many of you are willing to come with me?" Colleen asked. "Who among you is ready to die?"

To a one, they squared their shoulders and stood firm. Colleen's vampires watched the entire exchange from a short way down the street, finally deciding it was time to go. They screeched to a stop and threw the Banshee's door open.

"The night is young," Colleen said, before diving into the car.

* * *

The Banshee screamed into the night, cornering like only a concept car could. Colleen had pushed the other vampire out of the driver's seat, and now she kept the car near redline. 

"What a rush," she said, her hands white on the wheel. "I feel like I can do anything."

"Nice of you to share," Michael said. He was in the passenger's seat, with a jean vest over his leather jacket, ripped up pants and long hair.

"You were too afraid to get out of the car," Colleen said. "It's not my fault."

"What next?" Michael asked.

"We get the boys," Colleen said.

"Twenty-four hours and four Slayers, that's not bad boss," someone said from the back seat.

"Only two count," Colleen said, licking her lips.

"Yeah, but someone's bound to notice."

"That's what we're here for," Colleen said. "I didn't secretly kill the old master of this city, I walked in and slashed his fucking head off. Everyone knows this is Malak's car. The word's out. Now we just have to live up to it."

* * *

Half a world away, the Council was in an emergency meeting, choosing a new chairperson. Buffy stood against the wall, her arms folded across her chest. She hadn't allowed Giles to make any recommendations, so the position was open to anyone and the political infighting was getting out of hand. 

"I don't care who does it," Buffy said. "Pick Andrew." She crossed the room to the door. "You have until sunset to figure it out."

Outside the other Slayers were awaiting their fate. Vi and Rona shared a bench; Ana-Marie and Demetra sat across from them. Sam still had one arm in a sling, sitting in a chair off to herself flipping through a magazine. Several other girls filled out the hallway.

"How long until we know?" Vi asked.

"Sunset," Buffy said, her soft voice easily heard by everyone.

"What happens if they don't work it out?"

"We leave." Buffy paced back and forth once, before stopping and folding her arms across her chest. "The Watcher's aren't any better than us, they're just a group of ordinary men. If they won't respect us then we don't have to listen."

"Where will we go?" Rona asked.

"I don't know. But waiting around here isn't going to help. Form up and get to work."

They broke into four teams and set out to their tasks. Demetra, Sam, Ana-Marie and her partner had nothing to do, their job being to rest during the day so two teams could head out after dark. One team went to make sure the building remained secure, while Vi and Rona got ready to go patrol.

"What are you going to do?" Vi asked Buffy, as the three of them headed downstairs together.

"There are a few spots I want to check out. You guys have a plan yet?"

"We saw some guys heading into a warehouse last night, we're gonna go see if there are any sleeping babies we can wake up."

"Sounds good," Buffy said. "When I get back, we'll decide what we're going to do."

"You think we'd be better off with Watchers?" Rona asked.

"I don't know," Buffy admitted. "Giles helped me for a long time, but then the lying started."

"We'll figure it out when we get back," Vi said, pulling Rona away so they could go. "Talk to you later, B."

* * *

Connor and Bethany arrived back at the bank in one piece, no worse for wear. They'd found another hot spot and verified that it was actual demonic activity, and after they reported that to the Gunn-men's liaison they headed off to get some much needed rest. 

As the pair walked down the hall to their bedroom, they passed Dawn, who turned and stared after Connor quizzically.

"What's up, short stack?" Spike said, popping out from around the corner.

"Nothing," Dawn said, turning away from Connor to look at Spike. "Where are you going?"

"Looking for you, actually." Spike turned and fell into step with her. "I wanted to ask you some questions."

"What's up?"

"You can tell what the connections are between people, right?" Spike asked.

"You mean like what someone feels about someone else? I'm not an empath."

"No, no," Spike said. "I'm talking about the things you said before, about feeling where my power comes from."

"Your link to the negative plane?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah," Spike said. "I want to know what you feel around Nikodemus."

"What's weird is that Connor's power comes from the same place yours does."

"Really?" Spike asked. He made a mental note of it, but he was after bigger fish today. "But what about Nik? What's he feel like?"

"I've never been able to isolate it. The only times I talk to him are when he's with Illyria."

"Damn," Spike said.

"What's wrong?" Dawn asked. They were nearing the elevator now, which worked perfectly once the emergency power had been restored.

"I was hoping, since he was gone, to get a chance to talk about him behind his back. That's all."

"Sorry I couldn't help."

The doors opened, and Illyria stood inside the elevator.

"You said my name," she said. It wasn't a question.

"Spike was just asking me what true power felt like," Dawn said, lying easily.

"I see. Are you busy now?" Illyria asked.

"I was going to go get something to eat," Dawn said. This was why she never came out of her room. No one seemed to be able to just leave her be.

"Little Bit's tired," Spike said. "We'll pick up tomorrow."

"The enemy does not rest," Illyria said. "They grow in power every day. If we are going to be able to fight them…"

"If we're going to be able to fight them we need to be able to stand up. She's dead on her feet. We were at it all night."

"Very well. What about you, half-breed?"

"Well, them's fighting words."

* * *

Xander and Willow stood alone, even though they were surrounded. This was something they were all too familiar with, watching helplessly as the coroners loaded the bodies into the van. The police had taken their statements, but clearly didn't believe the reports. This didn't look like an ordinary car crash. 

Ally had been beaten so severely that she was rushed to the hospital. Rosacherne had gone with her, leaving Xander's mind unfortunately free of distractions. The statuesque Icelandic beauty would be perfect about now.

A blue sheet covered Julia's body. Photographers were everywhere, investigators as close as they could possibly get, reporters stuck behind the crime scene tape. This was sure to be above the fold tomorrow morning.

"I just fixed that window," Xander said.

Willow smiled, but just stood there holding Kennedy's hand. No one felt safe, and they were constantly looking over their shoulders to make sure Colleen hadn't come back. All these people would just be cattle to her, and there would be no way to protect them all.

Every headlight meant terror, until it could be verified that it wasn't the red and black sports car that haunted their dreams. Every shadow meant a possible angle of attack. Chao-Ahn prowled around poking a stick into bushes, certain that someone was hiding nearby.

"How long until they're done?" Kennedy asked.

"Probably hours," Wood said. His arm was in a sling, and he had a bandage over the back of his head.

"We can't leave," Faith said. "Until we finish talking to the cops." She knew that the false identity she'd provided them with was rock solid, so she just had to keep her cool and everything would be ok.

"They already asked us what happened," Kennedy said.

"Yeah, but they're gonna ask us again after they finish looking at everything," Faith said. She knew how they operated.

"What do we do until then?" Xander asked.

"We wait," Faith said.

It wasn't long. The sound of motorcycle engines carried over the wind. Faith and Kennedy stood back to back as the headlights circled them. The police drew their sidearms, but they wouldn't know to shoot the bikes instead of the riders, so their ammunition was sure to be wasted.

Xander knew that all hell was about to break loose. He ran over to one of the cruisers and started working on getting the shotgun loose. As he did he picked up the radio.

"Um, hello?"

"Dispatch, go ahead," a voice crackled back over the speaker.

"That car crash? We need help." Xander finally freed the shotgun, and left the radio behind.

Each bike carried two or three passengers, clinging with supernatural strength against the wind and gravity, only able to balance together because of their enhanced agility. As they circled the police, some jumped free.

Faith ran into the crowd, a stake in her hand. A bike raced past her and she was able to stake the vampire that jumped towards her, standing in a cloud as the lights continued to race all around.

"Shoot the bikes," Xander shouted, demonstrating with the shotgun. He hit the gas tank and the entire thing exploded, taking the vamps with it.

Willow knew that she had to do something. This wasn't the time for control. She raised her hand, and a vampire died. Her other arm, another foe destroyed. She floated up on the wind and rained destruction all around her.

Colleen watched Willow with growing interest. No one noticed as she crept in closer. As soon as she could make it, she jumped up into the air and tackled Willow. They crashed into the ground and rolled, Colleen coming out on top.

"What now, little witchie?" she asked.

"You die," Kennedy said, driving a stake into Colleen's back. She just laughed as the wood crumbled. Through her torn clothes, hardened armor was visible.

Colleen leapt to her feet, immediately ready to kill another Slayer.

"Get out of the way," Xander yelled, coming to the rescue with his shotgun. Colleen easily absorbed the hits, laughing as though the hot metal pellets tickled.

Willow tried to destroy Colleen, but she wasn't as easy to kill as her minions. Powerful magics protected her, and it would take simple trial and error to try to overcome them at this point.

Sirens sounded in the distance, as mortal backup tried to come to the rescue. Faith knew that they had no choice except to put this attack down, now. She staked vampires as fast as she could, trying to cut through the pack to get over to Colleen in time to help.

Willow shot a stream of fire out of her hand, and Colleen backflipped out of the way. Willow turned it on any nearby minions instead, instantly dusting them. Kennedy and Xander kept after Colleen, but Faith wasn't going to be able to help because Wood needed her on the other side of the yard.

Innocents were dying everywhere as the vampires feasted. It was impossible to tell how many there were, but the police officers and the paramedics were nothing but fodder to them. And judging by their closing wail, it would only be a matter of time before more food was delivered.


End file.
